


No Regrets and Only a Couple of Apologies

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Humor, Other, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not a good idea to play a prank on New Rome’s praetor, for example, but if you were a former praetor… then maybe, maybe, chances were that you did make it our alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets and Only a Couple of Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask where this came from, the answer is simple: it was not my idea, but a friend's. I had nothing to do with it (except, of course, I wrote it down... Duh).
> 
> Anyways, I felt like I had kept humor behind and focused way more on Angst and Hurt/Comfort, so... I said "Why not?" and... here it is! Directly to become one of those "Werid/Humorous/Something" fics!

No Regrets and Only a Couple of Apologies

To say that weird things happened when you put together a bunch of weird people was an understandment. To really live experimenting with that understandment was… dangerous.

Frank Zhang could probably be described as weird. However, he wasn't by demigod standards, and mostly he was an easy-going person. He wasn't violent, he didn't play pranks on other campers and, more often than not, he took thinks too seriously.

On the other side, that was simply not it when it came to Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, who… well, they just liked to live on the edge.

It was not a good idea to play a prank on New Rome's praetor, for example, but if you were a former praetor… then maybe, maybe, chances were that you did make it our alive.

That was the children of the Big Three's plan when they arrived to Camp Jupiter. However, they were surprised to discover Chiron had just called both praetors to the Greek camp for a meeting. All they really saw of the son of Mars was a hurried Frank Zhang who politely welcomed them and asked them to notify Hazel of his departure, as the daughter or Pluto was off in the barracks training and this was an emergency.

Unfortunately, that was the moment Percy turned around to see Blackjack and his mischievous thoughts were read by the son of Jupiter.

When only half an hour later Hazel appeared to greet them and ask where her boyfriend was, the two demigods were delicate enough to sensitively inform her that when they had entered New Rome Frank had wanted to show them his newly discovered abilities by transforming into a pegasus… and was now unable to turn back into human.

Blackjack, true to the promise he'd made to Percy, instantly nodded and became agitated. Hazel plainly passed out.

–*–*–

When scarcely two days later Frank was back to the camp alive and well, both Jason and Percy had the arguably fortunate opportunity to see in live action and full color how Hazel really did had a dark gloomy aura when she got mad enough.

And, in all honesty, that silent fury that shone in Hazel's aurous eyes was scarier than Nico's open anger.

Later on, as Jason and Percy decided to race Arion to catch them they almost, almost stood a chance of winning.

On the bright side, though… Frank wasn't all that mad, even when Hazel refused to speak them for almost two months. Really, what was all that with Romans and seriousness, it was not as if they had lied and provoked panic or… wait, they had, but…

Anyways, at least they had no regrets and only a couple of apologies to give.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a terrible person and neither Hazel nor Frank deserved this but c'mon! It was just funny to imagine it!
> 
> Now, time for true, as you have the last word: from one to ten, how weird was that?


End file.
